Odsiecz
Odcinek 34 - Odsiecz- trzydziesty czwarty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 27.04.2008 w TVP1. Opis Michałowa w salce parafialnej organizuje spotkanie z mieszkańcami Wilkowyj. Tematem spotkania jest zatrzymanie proboszcza w Wilkowyjach. Michałowa organizuje również petycję, pod którą podpiszą się wszyscy mieszkańcy wsi. Więcławscy zszokowani wizytą w ich domu Chińczyka zamknęli go w pokoju. Takie zachowanie rodziców potępia Weronika. Więcławscy wpadają na pomysł, założenia budki z fast foodami, w której pracował by Kao i z tego zajęcia utrzymywał Weronikę i ich dziecko. Okazuje się jednak, że Kao ma już bardzo dobrze płatną posadę. Kao chce wyjść z domu na spacer, lecz w ostatniej chwili zatrzymuje go Więcławska i informuje go, że w Wilkowyjach w dzień jest niebezpiecznie. Więcławski zabiera znajomego Chińczyka na spacer pod jego obserwacją dopiero gdy nad wsią zrobi się ciemno. Małżeństwo przeżywa kolejny szok kiedy dowiadują się, że Kao jest buddystą. Chińczyk Kao okazuje się być dużą zmorą dla miejscowej ławeczki, a szczególnie dla Hadziuka i Pietrka, którzy wracając nocą "skaleczeni" z ławeczki widzą Chińczyka i traktują go jak zjawę. Hadziuk na widok Kao zaczyna się bić po twarzy i ucieka. Zaś Pietrek pada na kolana i obiecuje, że więcej nie będzie pił. Nazajutrz konsekwentnie jeden jak i drugi nie tykają Mamrota. Wójtowa postanawia zdać prawo jazdy, żeby panowanie męża nad samochodem się skończyło. Wójt początkowo wyśmiewa się z pomysłu małżonki. Musi jednak zmienić zdanie, kiedy prawie sam wpada pod koła samochodu prowadzącego przez Halinę, która potraktowała swoje zamiary poważnie i zdać prawo jazdy. Okazuje się, że wójtowa za kierownicą samochodu to niebezpieczeństwo dla innych mieszkańców. Halina podczas swojego kursu zbiera żniwo w postaci kur i innego ptactwa chodzącego w pobliżu dróg. Witebski przebywający na odtruciu pod opieką Babki ma do siebie wyrzuty sumienia i postanawia się zabić. Jednak ten pomysł surowo odradza mu Babka, która podtrzymuje załamanego polonistę na duchu. Lucy ma wyrzuty sumienia, uważa że to właśnie przez jej związek z Kusym proboszcz chce opuścić tutejszą parafię. Razem ze swoim ukochanym udaje się na plebanię, aby przekonać księdza do pozostanie we wsi. Dają również do zrozumienia proboszczowi, że jeżeli ich związek jest dla księdza nie do przyjęcia to oni opuszcza Wilkowyje, lecz nie udaje się przekonać proboszcza do zostania w Wilkowyjach. Ksiądz idzie w zaparte i nie słuchając próśb mieszkańców wsi, zaczyna się uczyć angielskiego. Pogrążonego w nauce obcego języka proboszcza odwiedza wójt. Brat również prosi księdza, aby nie wyjeżdżał i został w Wilkowyjach. Lecz nawet prośba brata bliźniaka nie robi na księdzu większego wrażenia i dalej przystaje przy swoim. Na plebanię przychodzi list z wiadomością, że kuria przysyła nowego księdza. Zrozpaczona Michałowa nie może uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Na plebanię przybywa nowy ksiądz. Jak się później okazuje został on wysłany nie jako nowy proboszcz, ale jako wikary, aby pomóc proboszczowi. Proboszcz ogłasza w kościele, że jednak zostaje. Tłum zebrany w kościele wstaje i bije brawo. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół) *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Sylwia Gliwa (Weronika, córka Więcławskich) *Kim Nam Kyun (Kao, narzeczony Weroniki Więcławskiej) *Przemysław Cypryański (instruktor nauki jazdy) *Bartek Kasprzykowski (wikary Robert) Cytaty *'"Ja Chińczyka po raz pierwszy na oczy widzę i od razu zięć?!"' - Więcławska *'"Czarnego widać do czarnych ciągnie"' - Wójt o bracie *'"Zrób prawo jazdy, ty już jesteś w takim wieku, że możesz"' - Wójt do Haliny *'"Rodzice wciąż nie mogą uwierzyć, że można się z tobą porozumieć. Ostatnia wizyta Azjatów w Wilkowyjach to był najazd tatarski i ci Tatarzy nie mówili po polsku."' - Weronika do Kao *'"Na tym świecie wszystkim nie dogodzisz"' - Kusy *'"Kobietę to trudno czasem pojąć"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ja z moją żoną to czasami mam taką różnicę poglądów, że nawet która godzina jest, się nie zgadzamy."' - Hadziuk *Weronika:"Dlaczego mama mówi o nim chińczyk?" Więcławska:"A co Szwed jest?" *'"To se Michałowa znajdzie kogoś innego, znaczy na księdza"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Chińczyk czy buddysta, dzieciak ma być katolik od małego!"' - Więcławski do córki *'"Na tę jego chorobę to okłady z dziewuchy wystarczą, przecież oni tam w tym sklepie to tylko molestujo się bez przerwy"' - Solejuk o Pietrku i Joli *'"Uuu, trzeba uważać, żeby w alkoholizm nie popaść"' - Hadziuk *'"Czego to człowiek nie widzi jak na oczy nie widzi"' - Solejuk *Więcławski: "A u was w Chinach to pijaków macie?" Kao Tao: "W Chinach mamy wszystko. To wielki kraj jest." *'"Nie je mojego, tylko gotowe kupił jak dla kota."' - Michałowa o Proboszczu *'"O mamuńciu ty moja!"' - Pietrek na widok Kao *'"Zamknij się Kozioł, bo jak krowa łazisz po jezdni"' - Halina do męża *'"Sałatę umyj. No co? Ręce myjesz czasem, to i z sałatą może ci się udać"' - Więcławska do Więcławskiego *Więcławski:"Może by trzeba sprawdzić, co oni tam robią w pokoju?" Krystyna Więcławska:"Co mieli zrobić, to zrobili, więcej nie zrobią" *Wójt:"Ty to powinieneś się cieszyć, że brat chociaż wójt, to jednak konserwatysta" Proboszcz:"Ty beton partyjny jesteś, a nie konserwatysta" *'"Ksiądz wolności nie wybiera, bo całe życie Kościołowi służy"' - Proboszcz *'"Taką ma się pamięć – wyborczą."' - Wójt *'"Co to, ja nie wiem, jak system centralistyczny wygląda? Macie robić to, co oni piszą, a nie do nich pisać, co robić"' - Kozioł do Michałowej o petycji do kurii *'"Żeby władza i społeczeństwo chcieli tego samego? Taki przypadek to rzadko zachodzi"' - Michałowa do Wójta *'"W Chinach jak pan coś umie to musi robić to pan dobrze, bo dookoła są miliony innych, którzy to chcą robić lepiej od pana"' - Kao do Więcławskiego *'"To wójtowa się uczy. Mało mnie na pasach nie przejechała! Jej by nic nie zrobili, bo się uczy, a mnie by skazali, bo miałem promile! O! Takie tera, kurna, prawo i sprawiedliwość."' - Solejuk *'"Jak Mamrota się nachlam to źle widzę, nie to co trzeba"' - Hadziuk *'"Wszystko ma swoje skutki uboczne, nawet lekarstwa"' - Stach Japycz *'"Rodzinę założyć to nie butelkę otworzyć"' - Hadziuk *'"Ty Pietrek uważaj z tym zespołem, jeszcze w narkotyki wpadniesz"' - Stach Japycz *'"Nie bój się, więcej z nim nie pojadę. Powiedział, że się boi! Co to za instruktor co się boi, taki niczego już dobrze nie nauczy"' - Halina do męża Zobacz też *Seria III *Seria III (DVD) *Seria III (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria III